militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ashiya Air Field
is a military airdrome of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force . It is located north of Ashiya in the Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan. History Ashiya Airfield was established as a Japanese Army Air Force facility in 1944, and was used primarily as a defensive airfield, launching interceptors (Nakajima Ki-84) against attacking USAAF B-29 Superfortress bombers. Taken over in October 1945 by the Occupying American forces, it was turned into a salvage/scrapping facility by the USAAF 92d Air Service Squadron to destroy former Japanese military aircraft and other equipment. Attacked on several occasions during the war, it was repaired for Fifth Air Force use as an occupation facility. The 85th Airdrome Squadron assumed control of the station on 3 April 1946; with Headquarters, 315th Bombardment Wing moving into the facility on 20 May. On 20 May 1946, the airfield was reactivated for operational use, with the 8th Fighter Group moving to Ashiya from Fukuoka Airfield, operating P-51D Mustangs. During the postwar Occupation Era, a series of American Air Force units were assigned: * 8th Fighter Group, 20 May 1946-25 Mar 1949 (P-51D Mustang) * 475th Fighter Group, 25 Mar-1 Apr 1949 (P-51D Mustang) * 347th Fighter Group, 6 May 1949-1 Apr 1950 (F-82G Twin Mustang) With the eruption of the Korean War in June, 1950, combat missions over South Korea were flown from Ashiya by the USAF 35th and 18th Fighter Groups, with first-generation F-80 Shooting Star jet fighters. The 35th moved to Pohang Airfield (K-3), South Korea in July, being replaced by the 18th. When Pusan East (K-9) Air Base was ready in September, the group also moved to the forward base. The runway at the airfield was not well-suited for jet fighter operations, as well as the distance from the combat areas stretched the endurance of the early jets. When the 18th Fighter Group moved out in September 1950, Ashiya became a transport base, with C-54 Skymaster and C-119 Flying Boxcars being operated from the airfield. Both during the Korean War and in its aftermath, a series of Far East Air Force troop carrier groups were assigned: * 314th Troop Carrier Group, 1 Sep 1950-15 Nov 1954 * 61st Troop Carrier Group, 10 Dec 1950-26 Mar 1952 * 403d Troop Carrier Group, 14 Apr 1952-1 Jan 1953 * 483d Troop Carrier Group, 1 Jan 1953-25 Jun 1960 * 316th Troop Carrier Group, 15 Nov 1954-15 Jun 1957 In 1960, with the need for additional USAF forces in Europe and budget restrictions, Ashiya Air Base was closed by the United States, being returned to the Japanese government. References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. Category:Airports in Japan Category:Transport in Fukuoka Prefecture Category:Japan Air Self-Defense Force Category:Airfields of the United States Army Air Forces in Occupied Japan Category:Buildings and structures in Fukuoka Prefecture